


15

by chanris



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 17:05:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15689700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanris/pseuds/chanris





	15

32  
Peter从Loki那回到家时已经不早了，简单洗漱了一番后，Peter再也抽不出什么力气干别的事了，一脑袋栽在枕头上，虽说累，但也其实根本无法入睡，因为一闭上眼睛，就忍不住胡思乱想。

Wade和那个女人现在还在酒吧里吗？是亲人吗，还是...其他更加亲密的关系？他们离开酒吧后会去哪儿？各自分开还是说...Peter不敢继续想下去。

Peter现在很想给Wade打电话，让他亲口告诉自己那个女人到底是谁，如果只是亲人或者普通朋友的关系，那也可以让自己安心，如果...如果真的是Wade厌倦了自己，那也就早点坦白，何必陪着自己做戏。

唉，自己都在想些什么，明明是想要相信Wade的，现在却往最坏的方向想，对Wade也太没有信心了吧，好歹也是自己男朋友呢！Peter翻了个身，目光正好落在书桌下的柜子上，他想到里面还躺着两张写着Wade电话号码的纸片，他还一直存着，即使早已将号码存在了手机里，但其实有关Wade的一切，他都舍不得丢弃。

书桌上的花瓶里还插着几朵洋桔梗，据说是Wade在得克萨斯州做完任务后，路过一片花田，发现正好赶上洋桔梗盛开的时节，于是他趁着花农不注意，便随手带了几朵过来，为了不压坏花瓣，特意去当地的礼品店买了个盒子包装起来。Wade对他说，这花很适合你，就和你一样纯洁可爱，忍不住想给你带一点。

Peter半懵半懂地收下花，回去后悄悄查了洋桔梗的花语，不禁耳根发红，便买了个花瓶，把花插在里面好好养着，还买了一些鲜花保鲜剂延长花朵脆弱的生命。可再怎么努力也无法违背自然的力量，现在花瓣已经掉了不少，仍然坚挺着的花瓣也都是半黄半白的状态，在完全凋零的边缘摇摇欲坠。

Peter没有去整理那些凋落的花瓣，并不是说懒，而是有点不舍，他甚至不知道为什么自己会对这种小小的花瓣感到不舍，但是他可以想象Wade当时采花时小心翼翼的样子，即使天气已经很凉却又苦恼把花装进盒子后该如何保持鲜花新鲜度的样子。Peter收到花时，盒子外摸上去很冰，打开里面发现花朵边剩了一些未融完的冰块，很笨拙的做法，但是让Peter心里一暖。

有时候情绪就是来得突然。Peter从床上起来坐到书桌前，拿出那两张写着电话号码的纸，呆呆地看着上面大大咧咧的字迹，有点丑，却是属于Wade的风格，看到这，Peter鼻子莫名一酸，豆大的泪珠打湿了书桌。

连这些东西都舍不丢，更别说，如果真的有一天自己要把Wade整个人都从自己的心中丢出去了。

33  
Vanessa和Wade交换了新的联系方式后就先离开了，Wade仍留在那里和Weasel闲聊了会儿才从酒吧出来，看了下表，大概将近十点半了。

Wade估摸着Peter大概还没睡，想着打个电话和他解释自己爽约的原因，毕竟那孩子心思还是相当细腻的，万一瞎想就不好了。

不过Wade没有立刻给Peter打电话，他打算先到Peter楼下，确认Peter还醒着后再打，免得打扰到他休息，当来到楼下时，Wade发现Peter房间还亮着灯，就掏出手机准备打给他，点进通讯录的收藏夹里正要拨通，另一通电话插了进来，竟然就是Peter！

Wade吓了一跳，慌忙按下接听键。

“嗨，Peter，晚上好，刚我正想打给你呢，你就打进来了，你说巧不巧呢！你说我们的默契是不是已经上升到心灵感应了！”

“Wade...”Peter声音有点沙哑，还带着些哽咽，其实Peter是调整好自己才打给Wade的，但一听到Wade的声音，Peter又有些忍不住了。

Wade从没听过Peter这么伤心的声音，心脏仿佛一阵绞痛：“宝贝，你怎么了，你碰到什么事了，如果有谁敢欺负你的话，我现在立刻就去教训他！”

“不是的Wade...我、我就是有点，迷茫而已。”

“呃...抱歉Peter，你这样说我有点不太懂，不过我就在你家楼下，可以的话，麻烦开个窗，我再和上次一样从对面跳进来——”

“——你在我家楼下？你可千万别再跳窗了，太危险了，你可以从正门进来啊。”

“可是你家里人？”

“梅婶现在应该已经睡了，我们动作轻一点，她不会听到的。”

34  
Wade听从Peter的建议，从正门进来并安全抵达了Peter房间。

两人在床上并排坐着。

Wade问Peter到底发生什么事了，Peter犹豫了一下，还是开口告诉Wade：“今晚，我在酒吧看到你了。”

Wade惊讶得微微睁大了双眼，脸上一闪而过的尴尬，叹了口气：“Peter，其实我就是来和你解释这件事的。”

Peter抬眼看了他一眼，没有说话，于是Wade继续说：“她叫Vanessa，呃...我的，前女友。”Peter不由得握紧了双拳，心里暗暗想了一句果然啊，但起码不是现情人。

“她现在有了新男友，而且明天一早就要离开这里，可能不再回来，所以才匆匆忙忙地在今晚聚了聚。我知道自己这样做非常奇怪，你可能会误会我对她可能存在什么旧情，毕竟我推掉了我们的旅行，不过我现在要明确地告诉你，我们只是单纯喝个散伙酒，站在一个普通朋友的立场，因为我想到这可能是最后一次见她了，而我们却有无数次机会可以腻在一起！抱歉，我不知道这样解释会不会让你觉得我有点...有点不负责任，但是我发誓不会再有这样的事情发生，今后，我会一心一意完成与你的每一个约定。”

Wade一口气讲了一堆，一贯的话唠风格，但是Peter这次一点也不觉得Wade啰嗦，他知道Wade的态度是非常真诚的，他也相信Wade说的每一句话。

Peter有点开心，表情也舒展了许多，Wade发现Peter表情没之前这么难看了，突然意识到大概都是因为自己惹的Peter不开心，于是又和他道歉了一次，Peter摇摇头表示没事，但他突然又想到一件事，脸色一僵：“那你前女友，为什么要吻你？”

“什么？Peter你没看错吧！我真的是对上帝发誓，她绝对没吻过我啊，我又没喝醉，她有没有吻过我我肯定知道啊！”Wade急得直接从床上蹦了起来。

“我看见她捧你脸了！难道不是要接吻吗？”

“亲爱的难道你没接下去看吗！她只是想感受一下我面部触感啊，毕竟以后都摸不到了——等等，别告诉我你看到她捧我脸就以为我那啥了，然后跑走独自郁闷到现在吧？”

“嗯...”Peter低下头，回答的声音和文字一样小。

看着Peter到现在还有点发红的眼眶，Wade上前一把将Peter揉进自己怀里，嗅着他带着奶香的头发，在头顶轻轻落下一个吻。

“抱歉，我再也不这样让你难过了，我向你保证。”

Peter在Wade怀里发出了一声闷闷的嗯。

“你可以让我快乐，也可以让我难过，但是我永远只会让你快乐，如果真的有让你难过的那天，那也是我死去之日，不过那大概不太可能了。”

“我也不会让你难过的，我也想你每天都开心！”Peter从怀里露出了明亮的双眼，直视着Wade，“Vanessa她...很美。”

“没错，不得不承认她的确是个很美的女人，但我现在更喜欢你，你可爱极了，是我的最爱。”说完又在Peter光洁的额头上啄了一口。

Peter倒回Wade怀里咯咯地笑着。

误会解除了，Peter开始考虑起关于Loki说的主动性的问题。其实Peter并不觉得自己主动是什么难事，除了有点害羞外，其余的都可以接受，更重要的是，Wade可能会非常开心，这就是他想要的，情侣之间的确应该相互给予对方愉悦感。

Peter从Wade怀里出来，双手自然地搂上Wade的脖子，双唇快速地啄了Wade一下。Peter突如其来的吻让Wade这般的老司机大脑当机了一下，而Peter觉得Wade这反应大概是说“就这种程度，完全不够啊”，便又一次向Wade的双唇发出进攻，接了这么多次吻，就算没把握到技术要领，做做样子总会的。

Peter学着Wade对他做过的那样，用自己的唇瓣分别吮吸着Wade的上下唇，却不小心吸得太过用力，发出一声非常响亮的“啵”，Peter刷得一下红了脸，不过他没有停下来，将软嫩的小舌伸进Wade口中，主动去纠缠恋人火热的舌头，而这时Wade才回过神，右手抓住Peter后脑加深这个吻，手指穿过柔软的发丝，轻轻抚摸着，弄得Peter发出了舒服的呜呜声。

两人的信息素逐渐变得浓郁，弥漫在房间里，Peter觉得自己浑身燥热。

好像要到发情期了。Peter这么想着。

Peter开始伸手去解Wade的裤子。其实裤子非常好解，但Peter犹豫紧张解得非常慢，Wade表面不急，实际上也已经半硬了，不过还是耐心享受着Peter难得的服务。

裤子终于脱下，还剩一件内裤，内裤已经支起一个非常明显的形状，Peter知道那是一条巨龙蛰伏在内，蓄势待发。

Peter吞了口口水，颤颤巍巍地将手覆在那块突起上，火热的温度吓得Peter一下子缩回了手，但他告诉自己不要害怕，因为Wade会喜欢。

Peter重新握住Wade的性器，感受着狰狞的形状，轻轻揉捏，从柱身到前段。这还是他第一次亲手接触到Wade的性器，他不知道这样做Wade能不能真正舒服，但他可以感受到手中的家伙越来越硬了。

“那个，Peter”，Wade突然出声，Peter停下手上的动作看向Wade，“我可以...把内裤脱掉了吗，这样包着有点难受了。”

“哦...”Peter听从Wade的话，去脱他内裤，Wade也抬动屁股，方便他脱下。

紫红色的性器弹出来时，Peter一想到自己曾经被这可怕的巨物贯穿过，不禁心里一颤，这还是Peter第一次这么近距离地看到Wade的阴茎，上面的青筋和褶皱都一清二楚。

见Peter如此惊讶的神情，Wade其实不想再逗弄他了，因为下面已经硬得不行了，再这么磨磨蹭蹭，自己不知道要憋到猴年马月。Wade本来是这么想的，直到Peter突然俯下身含住了他，他一个没准备，差点破功。

完全陌生的口感和咸腥味让Peter不是很适应，他忍下来，想更加卖力地含进更多，却发现含了不到二分之一就快要顶到喉咙了，再进去可能就要呕出来了，于是他退出来一点，吮吸着龟头，不时用舌头撩过龟头下面的沟壑和柱身，从Wade的角度看去，只能看到Peter浓密的睫毛扑闪着水光，可能是第一次口交的不适感逼出的一些泪水，唇瓣被情欲染得嫣红，而那张可爱的小嘴正吃着自己的东西，深色丑陋的性器和Peter洁白无暇的脸蛋形成对比，视觉冲击感极强，让一个孩子做着这般下流的事，内心的罪恶感近乎演变成快感。

“啊...宝贝儿，你真是，太令人惊讶了，我怎么就能捡到你这块宝呢——嘶，别、别让牙齿磕到了，牙收点进去——没错，就是这样，棒极了...”

Peter跟着Wade的指示为他做着，当他听到头顶Wade发出满足的声响时，他受到了鼓舞般更加用心地服务口中的肉棒，Wade也不自觉地抓着Peter的头发，让Peter的口腔模拟着性交的动作进进出出。

其实口交一开始并不能让Peter觉得有多舒服，但现在Peter觉得自己都被连带着产生一种奇妙的快感，后穴也开始有点湿润，他可以感受到那里正一张一合地渴求着。

趁着Wade还没射，Peter吐出Wade的东西，腮帮子有点酸，但他也不管了，直接褪下自己身上仅有的内裤，他觉得正面进入对于自己来说还是太过害羞，于是背过身，趴在床上，掰开雪白的臀瓣，露出那个正淌着水一缩一缩的小穴，粉嫩的穴口晶莹剔透，虽然还没扩张过，但那里似乎已经软得可以接纳任何东西，仔细一看仿佛可以看到一点肉粉色的肠壁。

“Wade...”Peter轻轻叫了他一声，像小奶狗的舌头一般挠过他的心，弄得痒痒的，他明白Peter的意思，这个害羞的孩子能做到这种程度真的令他惊喜，他也不为难Peter，穴口已经非常软了，简单扩张了几下，就迫不及待地送入了性器，Peter一想到还有梅婶在家，在强忍着呻吟中，两人达到了高潮。


End file.
